


Jokes and Casual Touches

by kay_obsessive



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin hates breaking down, and it's even worse when someone else is there to see her; but right now she's crying in front of Barney Stinson of all people, and it really doesn't feel that bad. (Sandcastles in the Sand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes and Casual Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hands

Robin hates breaking down, and it's even worse when someone else is there to see her; but right now she's crying in front of Barney Stinson of all people, and it really doesn't feel that bad.

He's grinning that lopsided, fond grin he grants her on rare occasions, and the second his arm settles comfortably across her shoulders, a warm and gentle weight, she's sobbing and spitting out all the pathetic thoughts she's been holding in. He just leans his cheek against her head and rubs his palm up and down her shoulder and keeps saying silly, genuine things and grinning at her.

It's all so wonderfully _Barney_, the way he comforts her, that she lets herself laugh and almost feels halfway okay, certainly not miserable anymore. Jokes and casual touches – that's them. It could almost be any other day at the bar with Barney's arm over the back of the booth behind them, fingers dangling just low enough to brush her neck if she moves just right. She lifts her head and smiles at him. He eases his arm away to let her pull back, but his thumb is still there, idly tracing the curve of her shoulder as he continues to talk. It's that little touch more than anything that overrides her caution and makes her invite him over.

Barney is a good guy. It's something all of them know, but she, like the others, tends to ignore this fact on most occasions. He makes it easy.

She grabs his tie, twining it between her fingers, and pulls him into a kiss he was clearly not expecting. His hand is instantly on her shoulder again, fingers skimming up her arm from her elbow, and for a moment it just lingers there. Then he squeezes lightly and pulls back, looking like it causes him physical pain to do so, and gives her a questioning look. He's a good guy, she is forced to remember, and for all that he screws over random drunk girls in bars, it's not something Barney does to a friend. At least not intentionally.

Robin hesitates. If she goes through with this, she's certain she'll regret it in the morning; there are a million reasons why she _should_. But Barney's breathing is a little uneven, and his face is a little flushed, and he's still looking at her like she's as awesome as he says she is. And now his thumb is stroking across her collar bone in a nervous sort of way, because he hasn't let go of her.

Robin leans forward again, and when her mouth touches his he relaxes against her in relief. His hand on her shoulder falls down to her waist while his other slides urgently across her leg, side, and arm before settling on the back of her neck.

She doesn't regret it right now.


End file.
